L'année du loup-garou
by Skayt
Summary: Stiles détestait les bonnes résolutions de la nouvelle année. Que des conneries, tout ça. Pourtant, cette année, il décide d'en prendre une. Juste une. Mieux connaître Peter "Taré" Hale.


_Hello, hello,_

 _Cet OS était pas prévu au programme. Hier, j'étais partie (pas très bien partie mais partie quand même) pour terminer un OS sur le réveillon de Noël (oui, oui, un 30 décembre - hier c'était le 30, pas aujourd'hui - mais booon pas ma faute on m'a inspiré tardivement et il est plutôt long dooonc) quand j'ai vu mon plafond. Et est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné le fait qu'il m'en fallait parfois très trèèèès peu pour partir en cacahuète ?_

 _Donc voili-voilouuuu ! Un petit OS pour (bien ?) terminer l'année ! Fin bien je sais pas mais, en tout cas, on la termine !_

 _Merci à LiliEhlm pour sa correction malgré son emploi du temps qui me donne envie de chialer pour elle et de m'arracher les cheveux (le mot "révision" me donne de l'urticaire depuis 21 ans donc booon) COURAGEEEEEE ! Et merci (non j'l'ai pas déjà... rooh)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _PS. Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme (article spécial pour les OS)_**

* * *

Evidemment, Teen Wolf ( _et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_ ) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **L'année du loup-garou**

Gracieusement affalé comme un cachalot obèse sur une plage quelconque de Brodway (et honnêtement, il se foutait royal que ce soit pas trop trop possible), Stiles fixait son plafond.

Qu'il était beau. Qu'il était grand. Qu'il était majestueux.

L'espace d'une seconde, à la fois très courte et très longue histoire de faire simple, l'adolescent se surprit à vouloir être un plafond.

Ouais. Il était pas net, comme mec.

On lui propose d'être un loup-garou, il refuse net... mais on lui proposerait de se régénérer en plafond qu'il dirait pas non.

Bon, bien sûr, s'il était un plafond... Stiles était convaincu que personne se gênerait pour lui demander s'il avait une araignée au plafond.

Même lui résisterait pas.

Tous les matins il se réveillerait et se dirait « Ai-je une araignée au plafond ? » avant de se poser une nouvelle question, toujours la même là encore, « Un plafond peut-il avoir un plafond ? »

Stiles savait qu'il y avait des inconvénients à être un plafond.

Et pas qu'un peu, à son avis !

Des gens pas très doués pour ouvrir des bouteilles de champagne pouvaient très bien envoyer discrètement (donc dans un « POF » tonitruant à faire sursauter le mec sourd qui habite à l'autre bout de la rue) le bouchon s'exploser contre lui. Aussi plafond serait-il, Stiles se disait que ça devait faire vachement mal de se prendre un bouchon dans sa tronche de plafond.

Ensuite des gens, toujours pas très doués, lanceraient leurs chaussures dans le fol espoir de zigouiller le moustique qui gambadait gentiment sur lui (sur Stiles, faut suivre). Pour avoir déjà expérimenté la chose en tant qu'humain, Stiles n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'y avoir droit encore plus souvent.

Mais ça restait trop cool d'être un plafond.

Stiles en était convaincu.

L'espace d'une seconde.

Oui. Il se passe beaucoup de choses en une seconde dans la tête de l'adolescent.

Ce soir était le 31 décembre.

Demain serait donc le 1er janvier.

Oui, Stiles était au taquet au niveau des mois, tout ça, tout ça. Il avait presque plus besoin d'utiliser ses poings pour savoir s'il y avait 30 ou 31 jours au mois de février !

Qui dit 31 décembre dit souvent « méga soirée avec tous les potes pour (pas) se bourrer la gueule et finir nu sur le toit de la voiture des parents partis voir la grand-mère à Tartine-les-oies ».

Stiles ne pensait pas à ça.

Premièrement parce que Tartine-les-oies, aussi cool soit le nom, n'existait que dans sa tête.

Deuxièmement parce que les potes en question étaient, pour la très grande majorité, incapables de se bourrer la-dite gueule. Pas très pratique.

Troisièmement parce que, sincèrement, Stiles préférerait autant ne jamais voir Isaac, Liam, Mason, Kira, Malia, Scott, Lydia, Danny, Derek ou Peter nu sur le toit de la voiture de patrouille de son père (parti à Tartine-les-oies-la-ville-qui-existe-pas).

Non. Vraiment. Il passait son tour.

Ou pas totalement.

Donc ouais, le 31 décembre, pour Stiles, ça rimait pas avec soirée/alcool/Tartine-les-oies.

Même s'il était quand même question de tartines.

Le 31 décembre, l'adolescent préférait le passer devant son pote le PC à se marathonner une quelconque saga absolument pas quelconque (comment ça il se contredisait ? Bien sûr que non).

Où se trouvaient les tartines dans tout ça ?

Hey ! Il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse, le malheureux !

En milieu d'après-midi, Stiles avait pour habitude de descendre à la cuisine et la retourner à la recherche d'un plateau. Il se souvenait généralement au bout de vingt-huit minutes cinquante secondes que le plateau en question se trouvait dans sa chambre depuis six mois, date de sa dernière partie de jeux vidéos avec Scotty (sale traître, va).

Ensuite ? Ensuite c'était razzia dans les placards. Happy hour. Tout doit disparaître.

Il embarquait la pâte à tartiner au chocolat, le beurre de cacahuète et la confiture.

Il n'oubliait pas de se prendre une ou deux bouteilles de soda, de lait et n'importe quoi d'autre qui le désaltérerait.

Le pain volait à travers la cuisine pour atterrir à trois mètres du plateau (ce qui n'était pas si mal comme résultat).

Stiles prenait quelques couteaux et cuillères, histoire de pas devoir tartiner avec ses doigts ou un stylo bleu. Pour avoir déjà tenté, le stylo bleu... à proscrire. Vraiment pas pratique.

Une fois que tout était sur le plateau ?

Stiles montait son trésor en plusieurs voyages et ne tentait même pas de gravir la Montagne des Escaliers avec un plateau rempli et débordant.

Pas fou l'asticot, hein !

Donc voilà... maintenant... Stiles était avachi sur son lit, une cuillère de confiture dans la bouche, se demandant s'il allait regarder Retour vers le futur ou The Avengers pour la nouvelle année.

Ou peut-être Star Wars.

Ou Barbie. Ça pouvait être drôle, Barbie.

Il écarta bien vite cette dernière idée de sa tête.

Comment osait-il penser ça ! C'était une honte, un scandale ! Plutôt finir à Azkaban !

Carrément. Soyons fous !

Alors qu'il s'était finalement décidé, après un long débat entre lui et tous les autres mini-lui dans sa tête... le Dieu Stiles avait tranché.

Cette année ce serait l'année du renouveau.

Cette année, exit Retour vers le futur, Le Seigneur des Anneaux ou Star Wars.

Cette année... CETTE ANNEE IL ALLAIT SE MARATHONNER OUI-OUI !

Ou Pokemon.

Plutôt Pokemon.

Ce serait moins honteux à avouer.

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Stiles sursauta.

Sursauta tellement qu'il dégringola de son lit dans un BOUM fracassant.

Fracassant pour les oreilles. Pas pour de vrai. Fort heureusement pour lui, pour son père, pour tout le monde... il n'avait pas fracassé le plancher et n'était pas passé à travers.

C'eut été fâcheux pour terminer l'an.

L'humain se redressa. Il ronchonnait après l'enfoiré de loup-garou qui semblait trouver plus normal d'annoncer sa présence en cognant contre sa vitre qu'en sonnant comme le commun des mortels.

Et puis, c'était quoi cette manie, sérieux !

Comment ils faisaient pour aussi bien passer par les fenêtres ! C'est pas comme si les loups-garous avaient des ailes.

Stiles pouffa, s'imaginant un peu trop bien Derek avec des ailes de dindon.

Enfin non... Scott serait le dindon.

Liam serait un petit poussin.

Isaac serait un coq.

Derek aurait des ailes d'oies.

Et Peter...

\- Stiles !

Stiles sursauta et reporta son attention sur l'andouille perchée sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

Il roula des yeux en reconnaissant Peter.

Évidemment !

Le plus chieur de tous avait décidé, pour une obscure raison connue de lui seul, de venir enquiquiner le pauvre petit humain histoire de bien terminer l'année.

Qu'à cela ne tienne... il allait le laisser poireauter dehors.

Et toc.

Ça lui ferait les pieds, ça, tiens.

Et parce qu'il avait précisément pensé ces mots... le loup-garou se retrouva, deux minutes plus tard, installé sur la chaise de bureau de Stiles.

Ce mec n'était définitivement pas humain.

Peter était comme Killgrave !

\- N'importe quoi, ricana le loup-garou. Je suis pas un méchant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

C'est ça, ouais.

Peter ne serait pas méchant le jour où, lui, serait un poulet.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme avec ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, Peter ? Demanda Stiles. À part pour lire dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai pas lu dans tes pensées. Tu as pensé à voix haute. J'ai juste écouté.

Ceci expliquait cela.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici ?

\- Mon ordinateur est mort. Et j'ai pas de télé. Et j'avais pas envie d'être tout seul.

Stiles regardait Peter.

Juste ça. Il le regardait.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire _ici_? Insista l'humain.

\- Je me suis demandé avec qui j'aimerais passer le réveillon. Scott ? Bien sûr que non. Kira ? Elle sera avec Scott. Malia ? Naaa. Elle m'aime pas. Et j'la connais pas. Et je tiens pas forcément à ce que ça change. Liam ? Les trois-quarts du temps j'oublie son prénom. Isaac est avec Chris et Chris passerait la soirée à essayer de m'assassiner discrètement. Lydia est insupportable. Passer la soirée avec Derek aurait été encore plus pénible que passer la soirée seul...

\- Et il restait plus que moi...

Peter ricana.

Stiles paraissait presque déçu.

\- En fait, j'me suis surtout dis que, du groupe, t'étais le moins chiant.

\- Moi ? Le moins chiant ? T'as fumé quoi, toi ?

\- Tu es intelligent et tu as de la discussion. Tu es de loin le moins chiant du lot, crois-moi.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? T'es complètement taré.

\- Je suis soixante-trois pour-cents taré. Donc pas complètement.

\- Et qui a décrété que tu étais à soixante-trois pour-cents taré ?

\- Un stupide test sur internet. D'après lui je suis aussi Cendrillon donc bon... je suppose que c'est pas totalement fiable. J'ai une tronche à être Cendrillon ? Non mais j'te jure. Non, je suis plutôt... Blanche-Neige et les sept Nains. Sans le côté « je suis la bonne à tout faire de sept nabots crétins qui chantent faux ».

L'hyperactif commença à éclater de rire. Il se fendait la poire comme un bossu allongé par terre, et tant mieux pour lui sinon il serait retombé à terre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais des tests pour savoir quelle princesse Disney tu es ?

\- Je m'ennuie. Genre... beaucouuuuup.

o o o

Et c'est parce que Peter s'ennuyait genre beauuuuucoup tout seul chez lui, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus d'ordinateur...

Et parce que Stiles s'ennuyait aussi beaucoup tout seul mais que lui, par contre, avait un ordinateur, qu'ils décidèrent de passer la soirée ensemble.

Ça ne s'était pas non plus fait aussi facilement que ça, hein, fallait pas croire.

Peter avait dû promettre de ne pas finir nu sur le toit de la voiture du père de Stiles et n'avait pas trop compris le pourquoi de cette promesse.

Dans le doute, il avait préféré croiser les doigts et ne rien jurer du tout. On sait jamais... si l'envie le prenait, ce serait con d'avoir réellement promis.

\- Par contre c'est moi qui décide ce qu'on regarde.

\- T'as cru quoi, l'affreux ! S'indigna Stiles. Mon ordinateur. Mon lit. Mon beurre de cacahuète. Moi qui décide.

Peter haussa un sourcil.

Dubitatif, il jeta un petit regard en biais sur l'écran toujours allumé de l'ordinateur en question.

\- Oui-Oui ? Tu crois vraiment qu'après t'avoir vu regarder Oui-Oui, je vais accepter de te laisser choisir ce qu'on va regarder ?

\- Je voulais juste regarder un épisode, marmonna Stiles, grimaçant.

Jamais le stupide loup-garou qu'il avait laissé entrer chez lui ne le laisserait oublier cette soirée.

Et il pouvait s'estimer heureux si Peter n'allait pas le raconter à tous les autres.

\- Bon... tu proposes mais j'ai le droit de mettre mon veto.

\- Je propose et tu n'as pas le droit de mettre ton veto.

\- Tu proposes et j'ai le droit de mettre mon veto, insista Stiles.

\- Je propose et tu as le droit de mettre un veto.

Mieux valait abandonner.

S'il continuait, ça pouvait encore durer longtemps.

\- Bien. Un veto.

\- Teen Wolf.

\- Avec Marty McFly ?

\- Oui. Avec Michael J. Fox.

\- Veto.

\- Parfait, sourit Peter. On peut donc passer aux choses sérieuses, maintenant.

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira, défait.

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai...

\- En fait j'suis d'accord pour Teen Wolf, tenta-t-il.

\- Trop tard. Ce sera donc... pourquoi tu as Dragonball Evolution ? Même Scott saurait pas faire un film aussi pourri.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes toujours sur Scott ?

\- C'est la seule chose qui me pousse à me lever le matin. Savoir qu'une nouvelle journée à me moquer de Scott va pouvoir commencer.

\- Après tu t'étonnes que personne t'aime...

\- Non. Je m'étonne pas du tout que personne m'aime.

Pendant un moment, Stiles dut supporter Peter qui critiquait, critiquait et critiquait les films qui se trouvaient sur son disque dur.

Y aurait pas un bouton pause sur ce satané loup-garou, par hasard ?

Non parce que là il commençait à légèrement beaucoup saturer.

\- Bon... si on élimine toute la merde que tu as, on a encore Retour vers le futur, Ghosbuster, Le Seigneur des Anneaux et Star Wars. Et tes Marvels aussi.

Tout ça pour ça.

Tout ça pour finalement en revenir aux envies premières de Stiles.

C'était bien la peine tiens !

\- Ça fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Star Wars... et quel meilleur moment pour les revoir que le nouvel an.

\- T'as déjà vu Star Wars ? S'étonna Stiles.

\- Qui n'a pas déjà vu Star Wars.

\- Scott.

\- Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait que Scott est un idiot ? Certainement pas une référence.

\- Kira.

\- Elle sort avec Scott.

\- Lydia.

\- Elle a dû les voir en Klingon mais n'ose pas l'avouer.

Silence dans l'assemblée.

Ils n'étaient peut-être que deux mais ça ne les empêchait pas d'être une assemblée, non mais oh !

\- Ouais. Non. Elle a pas dû les voir en Klingon, marmonna Peter. Tu crois qu'ils existent en Klingon ? Star Trek ça doit exister en...

Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

La bouche entrouverte, il commençait à compatir pour Scott, Derek et toute la clique.

Encore un peu et il se mettrait à plaindre Harris de l'avoir eu comme élève.

\- On va garder Star Wars en anglais hein. Parce... bon...

\- Peter ?

\- Hmm ?

Occupé à ouvrir le dossier où étaient rangés les six films, Peter tendit juste l'oreille vers l'humain, attendant qu'il pose sa stupide question.

Ou pas stupide, la question.

Probablement que si, elle serait stupide.

Stiles aimait poser des questions stupides.

Il pouvait le comprendre, d'ailleurs. C'était les meilleures.

\- Tu voudrais pas te taire ?

\- Marrant que ce soit toi qui pose la question. Tu es de loin l'être le plus bavard qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Et Laura et Cora n'arrêtaient pas. Toujours à babiller, toujours à parler... au moins, Derek, il se tait.

\- Et il t'écoute.

\- Et il m'écoute, ouais, sourit Peter. _Écoutait_.

\- Tu sais que si tu étais plus souvent comme ça, on aurait peut-être un peu plus envie d'être en ta compagnie.

Le loup-garou haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai pas envie d'être en votre compagnie. Vous m'agacez la plupart du temps et vous m'ennuyez l'autre partie.

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ? Tu les trouves intéressants, les crétins-garous ? S'étonna Peter. J'crois pas, non. Sinon tu serais avec eux au lieu de regarder Oui-Oui.

\- Un épisode, se défendit Stiles. Après je devais regarder Pokemon.

L'oncle Hale grimaça avant de rouler des yeux.

Il attrapa l'ordinateur et, tout en faisant attention à l'appareil, se cala contre le mur.

\- S'il-te-plaît... Pokemon ? Au nouvel an ? Non. Ça c'est pendant les vacances d'été.

OK.

D'accord.

Tout allait bien.

\- Même si, pendant les vacances d'été, tu peux peut-être te re-marathonner tout ça. Mais vraiment tout. Pas besoin de choisir.

C'était officiel.

Stiles venait d'atterrir dans une autre dimension.

Une dans laquelle il était apparemment tout à fait normal de parler de marathon de films avec un tueur sanguinaire.

\- Mais t'arrête d'être désagréable ! S'indigna Peter. D'abord Killgrave, maintenant ça... oh ! On se calme, hein. Merde...

Le « merde » était dit sur un tout autre ton.

Il n'était même pas destiné à Stiles.

Non, il était destiné à la lune, à la fourmi dans le jardin qui hibernait (ça hiberne, une fourmi ?) ou à n'importe qui mais pas à Stiles.

\- Tu peux me repasser le beurre de cacahuète.

La soirée allait être longue.

Un comble quand on connaissait le programme de la soirée en question.

Alors que le film commençait, Peter appuya sur la touche espace.

Pause.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir une excellente raison pour avoir fait ça, marmonna Stiles. Parce que sinon, je te tue.

\- T'as la télé, non ? Souffla le loup.

o o o

C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, Stiles et Peter étaient affalés dans le canapé, Star Wars sur le téléviseur.

La réserve de nourriture avait été descendu en un temps record (merci Peter) puis étalée sur la table basse.

\- Crois-le ou non, c'est la première fois que je regarde Star Wars avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon père, marmonna Stiles.

Peter sourit.

\- Tes amis ne sont rien d'autre qu'une bande de moldus sans cervelle.

\- Surtout Scott.

\- Il va sans dire.

Les pieds à quelques centimètres d'une bouteille de coca, Stiles sourit à son tour.

C'était bizarre de se faire quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une soirée films et cochonneries avec le mec qui avait, à plusieurs reprises, essayé de tuer son meilleur ami.

\- Un jour faudrait convaincre Scott de faire du car surfing sur ta voiture... ou sur celle de Derek.

\- Derek le tuerait s'il fait ça sur la Camaro.

Le lycanthrope jeta un petit regard en coin à son voisin.

Associé à son sourire toujours présent, Stiles comprit.

\- Ce qui est exactement le but.

\- Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

\- C'est quoi l'utile et c'est quoi l'agréable, dans l'histoire.

\- L'utile c'est de savoir combien de temps met un véritable Alpha à guérir après être tombé du toit d'une voiture en marche et s'être fait rouler dessus, avec un peu de chance. L'agréable c'est qu'il se fait ensuite tuer. Bon, il faudrait que Derek le tue une fois que Scott ait totalement récupéré sinon ça n'a aucun intérêt.

o o o

Le shérif était habitué à être surpris par son fils.

On pourrait donc penser qu'à force... bah il finissait par être un peu moins surpris.

Même pas !

On pourrait aussi penser que, depuis la révélation choc au sujet du surnaturel qui n'était pas si pas naturel que ça, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre...

Toujours pas.

Aujourd'hui ne différait pas.

Il rentrait tout juste de sa patrouille.

Tel un loup-garou à la pleine lune, les crétins étaient tous de sortie la nuit du premier de l'an.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, pour sûr...

Épuisé, l'homme rêvait de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Vu son niveau de fatigue, il sentait qu'il aurait pas besoin de cinq minutes pour commencer à ronfler comme un bienheureux.

Où était Stiles ?

Facile.

Son gamin était dans son lit, à baver sur son oreiller, après s'être endormi devant un film.

Il se demandait bien lequel, d'ailleurs.

John fut donc surpris par la lumière qui émanait de la télévision.

Ça c'était pas commun.

Stiles préférait être dans sa chambre, dans son lit, à regarder ses films sur son ordinateur d'habitude.

Il fit donc quelques pas dans le salon et... et là ce fut le drame.

L'annonce des loups-garous c'était limite moins étonnant à côté de ça.

Comme d'habitude, c'était systématique lorsqu'il était dans le salon, Stiles était avachi sur le canapé, les deux pieds sur la table basse. Il faudrait vraiment que John lui montre comment une personne normale s'asseyait, ça commençait à être urgent.

Sur la dite table basse ? L'intégralité du contenu des placards, du frigo et du garage, assurément !

Bouteilles vides. Sachets vides et éventrés. Sachets pas vides du tout mais éventrés quand même. Couverts sales. Miettes partout. Une catastrophe en bonne et due forme.

Du grand Stiles !

Au moins n'y avait-il pas d'alcool, à première vue, donc personne d'endormi, nu, sur le toit de sa voiture.

Hey ! John n'était pas le père de son fils pour rien, hein.

À tout ça, pas grand chose de surprenant.

Vraiment pas de quoi en perdre son latin (pas que John parle latin, hein !)

Non. Ce qui lui fit murmurer un « doux Jésus, mais il m'aura vraiment tout fait, celui-là » c'était la personne avec qui Stiles avait partagé ce festin.

Peter Hale, en chair et en os.

Ouaip. Son gamin avait décidé de réveillonner avec le pire loup-garou du coin.

Instinct de survie de Stiles ? Zéro.

Probabilités pour qu'il ne soit pas consigné dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses soixante dix-sept ans ? Zéro.

C'était fini, mon gaillard.

\- Gnmpf.

Stiles, dans son sommeil, voulut bouger.

Pas moyen.

Une masse l'en empêchait.

L'humain, bizarrement, n'insista pas et recommença à ronfler.

Oui, ronfler, c'est de famille aussi.

La tête sur les cuisses de Stiles. Les jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir du canapé et pendouillant dans le vide. Un bras traînant par terre tandis que l'autre s'était accroché au coude de l'humain... Peter n'avait absolument pas réagi à l'arrivée du shérif.

Loup-garou de mes deux !

Même pas foutu d'utiliser ses oreilles pour savoir quand déguerpir en quatrième vitesse.

Pas le moindre instinct de survie lui non plus.

\- AHEM !

Rien.

Absolument rien.

Les deux andouilles continuaient à dormir sur le canapé, sans se soucier du monde alentours.

Dormir était tellement mieux.

Dormir.

La vache.

Il voulait vraiment dormir.

\- Pff. J'm'en occuperai demain, marmonna le shérif, faisant demi-tour.

Alors qu'il avait le pied sur la première marche des escaliers, John entendit très distinctement,

\- Bonne année p'pa.

Aussitôt suivi d'un :

\- Chhht. B'ne année, sh'rif.

* * *

Fin.

 _A l'avenir j'éviterai d'être inspirée par mon plafond (et ses traces de chaussures)_

 _Il fallait bien que je parle du film "Teen Wolf" un jour, hein, et c'est désormais chose faite ! Hallelujah !_

 _-_ ** _Je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur papionini (.wordpress .com) dans divers - review anonyme_**

 _A bientôt !_

 _Skayt_


End file.
